Nuestra cita no planeada
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Pequeño One-shot dedicado a Trunks y Pan.


**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro. Enjoy :D

**Nuestra cita no planeada.**

-¿Hola Trunks que te trae por aquí?- saludó alegremente una joven de ojos negros, ataviada con un lindo vestido sin mangas color café con pequeños lunares amarillos y un listón rojo en su cabello; conjunto que la hacía lucir como una adolescente de los años 50's; acercándose a un hombre que miraba un aparador en donde se exhibían artículos deportivos. El joven de cabellos lilas apartó la vista del objeto que lo atraía y volteó para llevar su atención a la persona que acababa de saludarlo, parpadeó un par de veces y entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar a la chica como si se le dificultara reconocerla, -¿Pan?-comentó sorprendido –Por Kami, casi no te reconozco, mírate luces increíble-expresó con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que provocó que la hija de Gohan se sonrojara; -Gracias- dijo un poco apenada-Cuéntame estas buscando algo en especial, porque no creo que solo estés paseando por el centro comercial-continuó la joven de cabello obscuro; -¿Eh? A si, pues en realidad si solo vine a matar el tiempo, a veces tengo ganas de salir a dar un paseo pero no tengo con quién y me vería extraño dando vueltas por la ciudad yo solo, así que decidí venir aquí- contestó el joven de ojos azules un poco apenado con una mano detrás de la cabeza, -Y dime ¿qué haces tú por aquí? ¿Tienes una cita o algo así?- preguntó el joven.

-Esto…-no pudo terminar la muchacha, bajó la mirada con expresión de tristeza, para encontrarse con sus zapatos de tacón rojos, uno de los cuales movía de un lado a otro. La reacción no pasó desapercibida por el hijo de Vegueta quien imaginó la situación, así que decidió hacer algo para animarla, -¿Tienes tiempo? ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una cafetería?- Preguntó posando una mano en la espalda de la pelinegra tratando de sacarla de su estado cabizbajo. -¿Eh? Si, si tengo tiempo, vamos- al sentir el contacto rápidamente la chica de ojos azabaches levantó el rostro para contestar y regalándole una sonrisa al joven jefe de corporación cápsula.

-En un momento les tomo su orden- dijo amablemente una mesera poniendo un par de cartas en una pequeña mesa cuadrada junto a la ventana, en donde se encontraba una extraña pareja, cualquiera que se detuviera a mirarlos pensaría que pudieran tratarse de hermano y hermana debido a la marcada diferencia de edad, pero lo curioso es que nadie se molestaba en notarlos, uno que otro chico miraba de reojo a la joven ataviada con ese lindo vestido café, mientras que alguna mujer disimuladamente observaba las varoniles facciones del hombre de cabellos lilas.

-Es un bonito lugar ¿verdad Pan?, tenía tiempo que quería venir, dicen que tienen un pay de moras delicioso- comentaba muy alegre el hijo de Vegueta mirando a su alrededor y fijando su atención en el anaquel de los postres; pero la pelinegra frente a él se encontraba distraída observando hacia la nada por la ventana, con una mano en su mejilla sosteniendo su cabeza, tenía una expresión de tristeza, el joven de cabello lila notó de inmediato dicha expresión y justo cuando se disponía a hablar llegó la camarera a tomar su orden.

-Yo quiero un expreso y una rebanada de pay de moras- dijo el semisaya de ojos azules entregando el menú a la señorita de mandil a su lado; - Para mí un capuchino, por favor- contestó la chica de ojos azabache sin apartar la vista de la ventana; ambos guerreros se quedaron en silencio hasta que la hija de Gohan decidió hablar.

-Dime Trunks ¿Por qué crees que nos pase esto?- comentó solo parpadeando sin dejar de mirar hacia la nada, -Quiero decir, ¿Por qué estamos deambulando solos una tarde de domingo?- terminó su cuestionamiento la chica de listón rojo justo antes de que llegaran con sus pedidos a la mesa.

El joven meditó un poco lo que acababa de escuchar, era verdad; era cierto que como jefe de la corporación cápsula siempre estaba ocupado y tenía muchos eventos, pero cuando por fin tenía un espacio para descansar y distraerse, no tenía con quién compartirlo; su hermana siempre andaba de un lado a otro con sus amigas y en citas, su madre metida en el laboratorio y su padre, bueno, el siempre ha sido un caso aparte; observó a la chica que se encontraba frente a él, era la primera vez que la veía tan pensativa, no había notado que aquella jovencita vivaracha se había convertido en una mujer, si en una mujer, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a examinar cada centímetro de la composición fisiológica de la hija de Gohan, el tiempo la había favorecido, ya no tenía el cuerpo de niña como cuando fueron juntos a buscar las esferas del dragón por todo el universo, se veía ahora como toda una adolescente, el busto le habían crecido, su cintura se había apretado, sus caderas lucían más anchas, brindándole la perfecta silueta de reloj de arena que toda mujer desea, ella ya la tenía, quizás producto de la genética y de una vida de entrenamiento; el joven se sorprendió a si mismo pensando esas cosas, lo que provocó que sus mejillas tomaran un ligero tomo carmesí; la pelinegra al sentirse observada volteó rápidamente y se encontró con los ojos azules del hijo de Vegueta, cosa que hiso que éste se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba y apartara la mirada con nerviosismo.

-Sabes Trunks, cuando te vi de lejos en el centro comercial- la chica de ojos negros hiso una pausa para beber su café –Creí que estabas acompañado, pero me quedé observando un momento y me di cuenta de que estabas solo; yo fui porque se suponía que tenía una cita, pero el susodicho me dejó plantada, supongo que es atemorizante salir con una chica que puede romperte literalmente todos los huesos y que además puede volar por los cielos al igual que su familia, creo que soy una tonta al seguir intentando salir con chicos que obviamente solo se interesan en mi por ser la nieta de Mr. Satán; pero… ¿qué ay de ti Trunks? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para estar solo?- Terminó su pequeño monólogo con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

El primogénito de Bulma entrecerró los ojos dando un sorbo a la humeante taza blanca en su mano, si bien no sabía qué contestarle a la sobrina de su mejor amigo tenía que decir algo, así que simplemente se abrió y dejó que las palabras fluyeran de sus labios –La verdad Pan, ni siquiera yo lo sé, es cierto que el hecho de ser el jefe de la corporación más grande del mundo atrae mucho la atención del sexo femenino- comentaba algo sonrojado –Pero es sólo por ese hecho, no porque estén muy interesadas en conocer mi verdadera personalidad y ni qué decir de mis orígenes y descendencia- continuó mientras la muchacha de ojos negros lo miraba atentamente –También es verdad que he tenido varias aventuras, muchas creo, pero con ninguna he podido ser tal como soy, con nadie he podido ser yo mismo, incluso cuando lo he intentado han salido corriendo; es por eso que desde hace algún tiempo desistí en la búsqueda de una compañera, si ha de llegar, llegará- terminó con una sonrisa agridulce encontrándose con los ojos azabaches de Pan.

Por un momento el silencio invadió nuevamente a la pareja sentada frente al ventanal, el par de jóvenes se habían hundido en un mar de sentimientos, ahí estaban dos semi-sayayín con el mismo problema tomando decisiones diferentes, ambos miraban perdidos los recipientes vacios frente a ellos cuando se les acercó por tercera vez la mesera del lugar, -¿Se les ofrece algo más?- preguntó la mujer de mandil, -Pan, ¿te gustaría ir al parque?- preguntó el hijo mayor de Vegueta ignorando por completo a la empleada que se encontraba frente a ellos, -Si, me encantaría- contestó sonriente la chica de ojos azabache.

Después de pagar sus respectivas bebidas Trunks y Pan salieron de la cafetería y deambularon por las calles de la cuidad, recordando las divertidas aventuras que compartieron por todo el espacio, se les podía ver plenos, reían e intercambiaban miradas coquetas; la tarde comenzó a hacerse noche y debían regresar a sus hogares.

-Bueno es hora de irme, seguramente deben de estarse preguntando qué hice en la calle toda la tarde- expresaba juguetonamente la hija de Gohan –Gracias por todo Trunks- se acercó al joven de cabello lila y alzándose un poco con ayuda de su capacidad para volar lo besó fugazmente en la mejilla, -Adiós- hiso un ademán y se dispuso a continuar su vuelo a casa; pero antes de partir sintió como era sujetada del brazo, volteó sorprendida y se encontró con el rostro decidido de Trunks, -No Pan, gracias a ti, espero otro día me permitas invitarte otro café- comentó el joven guerrero, -Si, cuando quieras- respondió sonrojada la nieta de Gokú con una enorme sonrisa.

Trunks observó como la chica de ojos azabaches se alejaba surcando el cielo, pensando que esa había sido la tarde más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo y anhelando repetir el encuentro con aquella joven que, días antes para él era solo una niña y que hoy, descubrió mujer.


End file.
